


I Dare You to Love Me

by Ge_smak_daun_gyon_op_nodotaim13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ge_smak_daun_gyon_op_nodotaim13/pseuds/Ge_smak_daun_gyon_op_nodotaim13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this work isn't actually a fic. Initially, I started writing this poem about my life and then it ended up carrying a lot of undertones from the 100 and quotes from Clarke and Lexa's interactions. Then after everything that happened with 307 it went from just a few undertones and one-liners to consuming the entire direction of the poem. So I thought I'd share it, even if no one reads it lol. All mistakes are mine. Comments and critiques are welcome! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before reading(references and translations might not be defined 100% accurately) :  
> Aton or Aten: an Egyptian god of the sun  
> Chiōn or Chione: the daughter of the North Wind  
> Kom War: to war  
> Yu gonplei nou ste odon: your fight is not over  
> Jus drein jus draun: blood must have blood  
> Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim: get smacked down get back up again  
> Pauna: gorilla  
> Ya'aburnee: you bury me

I Dare You to Love Me

Ten months spent, two years long.  
Long live the Queen, the queen a mere pawn.  
Love in her veins, with all memories gone.  
A masked grey fiery, out of reach of Aton. 

29 gauge, anchored beyond youth layers.  
Chocolate flavored lips, Another’s spit to be favored.  
Black eyes, blackened heart, a look to be admired.  
By the Nine! She swears by her Savior. 

Blood is love, but his blood didn’t bleed.  
Seven months sober, a reminder to pray at the knees.  
Kaos to you mind, Kosmos to concede.  
Green eyes past, honey beauty to be breathed. 

Transformed a warrior known, forgotten are those who forget.  
Left to chance the world, to even God at his bet.  
Tiger Lilies grow, raised beyond regret.  
Enlightened are the pollinated souls, who outlived a broken heart’s threat. 

‘The dead are gone, the living are hungry.’  
The world waits for no one, yet they tell us not to hurry.  
Tri-colored eyes speak true, blood draws bluntly.  
Creation’s fangs rip apart the Arctic, diminishing Chiōn’s fury. 

Bioluminescent butterfly, apocalyptic pine  
‘Head over heart, victory stands on the back of sacrifice.’  
Stand tall amongst Giants, stay humble among Divine.  
The Romans have fallen; the lost kids are here to survive. 

Three seconds back, nine seconds near  
Mississippi countdown, not a weakness known or feared.  
Grey fire lions’ mane, a true extraordinaire.  
Pyromaniacs reveal the unconquered prodigy, still awaiting to be more fiercely dared. 

Heroes get remembered, Legends never die  
‘Kom War,’ they march! ‘Yu gonplei nou ste odon,’ they thrive!  
Trikru may go unheard --- not this time.  
Their anthem cannot be hushed; their war cry is carved in the pine. 

Jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun!  
Buried beneath tropes, concealed a fate foregone.  
A phoenix reincarnated, a pauna howls on.  
Collided are the clans; united at the breaking of a new dawn. 

Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim  
The insolent has perished; mockery was never the product of a strong mind.  
Armored are our numbers, synchronized our blades chime.  
Pierce direct through the heart, leave no room for ‘just’ survival this time. 

Of Monsters/Of Men, Heda/Wanheda  
The stars are yours to conquer, this ground you must defend.  
We fight like hell; we fight to our end.  
Nightblood radiates through us, we vow fealty to our Kwins. 

‘In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next.’  
From the same nova we've fallen, the same constellation we rest.  
Ya’aburnee. On 10,000 arks, in every existence.  
May we meet again; may our love forever be victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa Deserved Better


End file.
